Caleb's Photography
Caleb's Photography Caleb used to take photos of things and then edit them for his Nightshade-Emo blog. He would call it 'Nightshade-Emo Photography'. Here are some of his photos. Another Thing That Caleb Used To Do For His Nightshade-Emo Blog... Caleb also would do a question of the day once a day, giving his opinions on popular topics being talked about all over social media. Here's an image giving you an idea of the kind of things he would talk about... Here are some... '''''Question Of The Day''''' Is It Right For A Man To Raise His Hand To A Woman? Nightshade-Emo's Answer: ''I believe that this question could have very many possible answers if misinterpreted. I believe that the point of this question is that it is asking if it is right for a man to hit his woman unreasonably. Of course it is right for the man to hit the woman if the woman hits first, in that case, she’s no better than if the man were to hit first, Since the question is asking if abuse towards a woman spouse from the male spouse is or is not right then the answer is no, It is not right.'' ''Self-defense is natural and needed, also is always necessary when someone else comes at you first. Even if it’s with the opposite sex. Men should not beat on women and neither should women beat on men.'' - '''''Question Of The Day''''' Are Ouija Boards Real? Nightshade-Emo's Answer: ''Obviously they are real, you can find them at children stores. But do they work? Also yes. I do believe that spirits can roam the earth, the only reason why we can’t see them (well, most can’t see them) is because they are in the same place as us but living in like another dimension. How do I know this? Two words: ASTRAL TRAVELING! I usually see the dead when astral traveling and many others who do this also see them.'' ''Astral traveling is very complicated (at first and to explain) so I’m just going to describe it by saying that what happens is you go into a very calm state and once calm enough you can actually control your spirit and you leave your body as your spirit. You can walk around in the same place you would normally walk around in but instead you are in the other dimension (kind of). I see spirits but, usually I don’t see the living. The only body I see is my own.'' ''The ouija board allows you to contact spirits almost like a small passage way to the other dimension but you don’t use it to travel but the thing is that both dimensions can make physical contact with the object and both dimensions can see what the other spirit in the other diminsion is doing to the board. Spirits can move objects and the other dimension can see but only if the spirit in the other dimension is strong enough. '' ''REMEMBER! Ouija boards aren’t bad, they’re just for communication. That’s like saying telephones are satanic. But who knows, maybe telephones ARE satanic, seems like fucking everything is satanic these days. (-_-)'' - '''''Question Of The Day''''' Is Death/Suicide The Best Way Out? Nightshade-Emo's Answer: ''Death is relieving yourself of the pain that you are going through. It is said to result in peace. Never to experience sadness and pain again. Maybe that is true. But why not stop to think that maybe pain and sadness isn’t the only thing you will/would be relieved from..?'' ''It’s not just no more bad things, but also no more good. No pain, no sadness…no happiness, no fun. Wouldn’t you rather feel pain than nothing? Nothing good comes out of death, nothing bad either. Nothing comes out of death at all, but everything does go.'' ''So, no. Death is not the best way out. It’s the worst way out. Well, it’s the best way out if you wish to get away from happiness, too, but I don’t think so.'' - '''''Question Of The Day'''''